everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
End of the Road (Boyz II Men song)
End of the Road is a song by Boyz II Men. Lyrics Girl you know we belong together I don't have no time for you to be playing with my heart like this You'll be mine forever baby You just wait We belong together And you know that I am right Why do you play with my heart? Why do you play with my mind? Said we'd be forever Said it'd never die How could you love me and leave me and never Say goodbye? When I can't sleep at night Without holding you tight Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry Pain in my head Oh, I'd rather be dead Spinning around and around Although we've come To the end of the road Still I can't let go It's unnatural You belong to me I belong to you Although we've come To the end of the road Still I can't let go It's unnatural You belong to me I belong to you Girl, I know you really love me You just don't realize You've never been there before It's only Your first time Maybe I'll forgive you Maybe you'll try We should be happy together forever You and I Will you love me again Like you loved me before This time I want you to love me much more This time instead Just come to my bed And baby just don't let me go Although we've come To the end of the road Still I can't let go It's unnatural You belong to me I belong to you Although we've come To the end of the road Still I can't let go It's unnatural You belong to me I belong to you Girl, I'm here for you All those times at night When you just hurt me And just ran out with that other fella Baby I knew about it I just didn't care You just don't understand how much I love Do you? I'm here for you I'm not about to go out on cheat you (Maybe I'll forgive you) Just like you did baby But that's alright I love you anyway (Maybe you will try) And I'm still going to be here for you until my dying day (We should be happy together forever) Right now I'm just in so much pain baby 'Cause you just won't come back to me (You and I) Will you? Just come back to me Yes baby, my heart is lonely (Lonely) My heart hurts baby (Lonely) Yes, I feel pain too Baby please This time instead just come to my bed And baby just don't let me go Although we've come To the end of the road Still I can't let go It's unnatural You belong to me I belong to you Although we've come To the end of the road Still I can't let go It's unnatural You belong to me I belong to you Although we've come To the end of the road Still I can't let go It's unnatural You belong to me I belong to you Although we've come To the end of the road Still I can't let go It's unnatural You belong to me I belong to you Category:1992 Category:Song Category:Boyz II Men Category:Fox Easy Songs